


Untitled

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: You meet Lester Sinclair for the first time.
Relationships: Lester Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/You
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were on your way to visit your sister who lived in the south, so camping out along the way was the cheapest option.

It was dark, and your eyes were close to giving up, so you drove off of the main road to find a place to sleep.

When you woke up, you discovered that your car would not start. So you stood by the road, hoping to see someone pass by to flag down. Since this was basically the middle of nowhere, you had no hope that anybody would drive by.

You were proven wrong when a dirty, beaten up truck was driving by and stopped to ask if you needed help. When you told him about your car troubles, he offered to drive you to the next town over, Ambrose, to find a mechanic. Since you figured that you wouldn’t get this lucky again, you agreed.

The ride over was a bit awkward, and the truck smelled awful, but the man, Lester, was a really interesting guy. While the conversation started with you just trying to be polite, you found yourself enjoying his enthusiasm when talking about his work. And honestly? He was kinda cute.

So when you arrived in Ambrose and he dropped you off at the gas station, you leaned over and kissed his cheek before climbing out of the truck, ignorant of the danger that laid ahead…


End file.
